Saturation
by AchromaticHeaven
Summary: What does a boy want after failing his mission, being scolded and having a Q&A about his future? You guessed it, a feisty Uchiha!


A/N: Well, this is new. Finally decided to give writing a shot. Got a bit drunk and wanted to get this off my mind. Depending on how much I like writing, this may not be my last story. Characters are probably way off from how you imagine them. Rated T because I don't know shit about ratings. Also, * **inserts legal disclaimer here** *.

* * *

To say Boruto was having a bad day would be an understatement. Losing the scroll which his team was supposed to deliver to the Feudal Lord then being berated by his father in front of his teammates was enough to make the blond kid's blood boil. Was there ever a time where that fucker berated him as a father instead of a wall poster for the village?

Yeah, before he became that wall poster.

The wind was lightly hitting his face as it cooled him down. There was so much going on inside his head that he didn't know what to focus on first. Whether his father completely neglecting his family, his clumsiness which led him to failing his teammates, or his lack of knowing what he wants to be in the future. Well, he definitely wasn't going to become like his father, that was for sure.

"Just for once, couldn't you be there when I need you the most?", he said, hitting the ground.

It was a whisper, but anyone could hear his anger and disappointment. How ironic, here he was, being completely infuriated merely by his appearance, yet sitting on his face. The sky was clear and he had a breathtaking view of the village at night though, so he's got that going for him.

He wondered how tomorrow was going to go. He was probably going to spend his time helping his mom, since someone has to serve that suspension he got earlier today.

Just as he closed his eyes to get his thoughts straight, he noticed a presence which he was all too familiar with.

"Masking your chakra with the intention of hiding yourself from someone who shared the crib with you is pretty pointless," he said with a flat voice.

Turning around, he saw her figure coming out behind the rock. He didn't show it, but he couldn't deny the moon's light on her was making her look a lot more pleasant to the eye. " _What is up with her following me around everywhere?"_

"Pouting about your recent failures I see."

There it was, that voice which knows nothing other than berate him for whatever he does.

"Not that you could do anything else with your capacity," Sarada said, grinning with pleasure. What did he ever do to deserve this bitch walking all over him every day anyway. He watched her as she sat next to him, leaving only the most necessary personal space between them. To be honest, he didn't mind her company, but it would be beyond pointless talking him down any further.

"Yeah, whatever," he paced his words. "If you're planning on sitting here it would be welcoming if you kept your mouth shut," he said as he turned up, continuing to enjoy the sky view.

Meanwhile Sarada was completely caught off guard by this. Of course they argue and clash, but most of the time it was just some light bickering or sarcastic remarks. She then quickly remembered today's events, and realized she needed a different approach this time. Why was she approaching him? Curiosity, nothing more.

Exhaling slowly, she turned to him. "Everyone has a bad day or messes something up, you shouldn't let something like this bring you down. Yeah, it sucks being scolded by a parent in front of friends or teammates, happens to all of us. So cheer up, you'll do better next time," she said, without a hint of wavering in her voice.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say, four-eyes. You never make mistakes, the Uchihas are perfect after all." Hissing, all he could think of was how to get her off his back right now.

They may not be perfect, but calculating they sure as hell were. "I get where you're coming from, and I know you miss him being around at home and acting tough in front of me won't get you far." Ignoring his remark, she continued, "Have some understanding, he has to shoulder the entire village, it isn't an easy task."

Just as she said this, he turned around, his facial expression all contorted and his blue eyes reflecting the stars' shine combined with anger. Oh god, his eyes. " _Focus, melting in this current situation is not an option,"_ she thought.

"Just what the fuck is your problem?" Standing up, he grabbed her by her shirt and forced her up, her face inches away from his. "What makes you think you can just walk up to me and start lecturing me about my dad like you graduated counseling with ease? How the fuck can you even begin to imagine how I feel?" His voice was harsh, she could see he had enough.

She retaliated by grabbing his shirt. "What do I know? You want to know what I know, and, more precisely, feel? Alright. The last time I saw my dad was 2 months ago. You want to know what he did?" She paused. She had to calm herself down. "He tried to kill me." It was only a murmur, but it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He retracted. "And you know what I was like fine, he hasn't seen me in a long time, he probably doesn't even remember how I look. Oh yeah, did I mention he hasn't been there for me or my mom for my entire life? So don't go around acting like you're tough shit, thinking that this kind of stuff only happens to you." She stated, as a matter of factly.

Boruto had pretty much had it, but he wasn't going to budge. "So what?", removing her hands from his shirt, "You think that just because you know how I feel makes you obliged to comfort me or something? Why are you sticking your nose into my business?" he could feel his voice cracking.

"Because I don't think bottling it up inside makes it any easier. Having someone to talk to about this makes it more bearable." She was losing her cool as well, unaware of it. It amazed and scared her at the same time the drive she had for him.

Being exhausting and having to deal with an Uchiha this late was not his plan. "Goddamn it why are you so hung up on me Sarada?!"

"Because I fucking care about you!", clasping his cheeks with her palms, "I've known you my entire life and I don't want to see you wallowing in self pity just because of some dumb mission or you day." She looked at him, and in Hashirama's name, Boruto swears he could see fire burning in her black eyes.

Sarada became aware of what she was doing and her position, blushing scarlet red and averting her gaze downwards, but she didn't remove her hands nor move away from him. "J-Just don't think I'll let you waltz over me because of that fact," she whispered.

Like his father, Boruto is stubborn, loud and a troublemaker. Unlike his father though, he was crafty, studious and apparently knew what this meant by her words and the look she had plastered on her face.

"Is that all?", he said, flashing her his bright grin. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Sarada still couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes this up close, so she reached for her backpack and pulled out her lunch box. "Figured you'd be hungry," she said, collecting her thoughts, "though I didn't expect you to be so stubborn".

* * *

With the time striking midnight, the two of them walked towards Sarada's home. Upon reaching it, she turned around to meet his gaze. "Once again I'm taking care of the troublemaker," she said with a warm smile etched on her face.

Meanwhile Boruto's mind was off somewhere, doing calculations on what to do next, and not looking at her as to not faint. He then remembered seeing his Aunt Sakura poking Sarada's forehead and Sarada mentioning her father. So he did what he always does, and that's follow his abnormally accurate intuition.

"Thanks for today, four-eyes." There was no malice behind those words, in fact they were drenched in honey. "What would I do without you?" Just as she was about to retort, something happened to her that made all her internal wirings go haywire.

With the faintest of force in his two fingers, he poked her while flashing his trademark grin at her. "See you around." As he turned around to head home, he heard her.

"Boruto."

"Huh"

Just as he was turning back to see her, she flung herself in his arms, mashing her lips with his, leaving him wondering when was he going to wake up. The kiss lasted around 10 seconds. Regardless, Boruto felt like it was an eternity and didn't want it to end anytime soon.

She released him and looked straight into his eyes. Her face melting from her blush, she barely managed to form a coherent "You have no idea what you got yourself into," sentence. She turned around and went inside the Uchiha compound, but not before whispering a goodnight, loud enough for him to hear.

"Sweet dreams," he replied.

As she disappeared into the night, Boruto discarded all thoughts of today, such as important questions like what does he want to be when he grows up, and his father. He only knew of one thing, and he was sure he was going to follow it through.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to enjoy the ride."

FIN

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Standard things apply like review this thing and what not. That's all from me. I'll probably be checking this tomorrow laughing my ass off, and of course, for mistakes. Peace


End file.
